


Valentines and Chalk Hearts

by BanannaFlvdSnow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanannaFlvdSnow/pseuds/BanannaFlvdSnow
Summary: Eight year old Rick Grimes is on a very serious and possibly dangerous mission to deliver a Valentine Card to one Daryl Dixon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little one shot of Fluff since I know I need some I figured you guys do as well. Hope you enjoy!

Rick had never been so nervous in his entire eight years of life his palms were sweating and his mouth had run dry but he was determined to go through with his plan. He had to he spent four days making this Valentine card drawing, cutting and pasting not to mention the glitter he had gotten from one end of his room to the other and he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. Rick had already delivered all the generic store bought Cards to the kids in his class but this card was different it was for someone truly special. 

He took a few deep breaths before he stepped out the door and onto the playground for recess; luckily he knew exactly where to find the recipient of his Valentines master piece. Daryl Dixon never played with the other kids at recess he kept to himself and would hang out around the large Oak tree that was at the edge of the school grounds far away from the jungle gym and tire swings. Daryl and Rick were in the same grade but they had different teachers this year, Rick liked it better last year when they both had Mrs. Finch not that the two of them had been friends or anything Daryl wasn’t really friends with any of the kids. Most of them seemed to avoided him at all costs seeing as how the Dixon’s had quite the bad reputation in their small town but Rick didn’t care about any of that he liked when they shared a class because then he could look at the fair haired boy all day.

He made his way quickly through the crowd of kids on the black top not even stopping when he heard his buddy Shane calling his name to come and join the game of four square he had going. At this point Rick only had eyes for the small figure he could see off in the distance sitting by the trunk of the mighty Oak.

Daryl’s back was toward the playground so he didn’t see Rick headed his way with the homemade Valentine held firmly behind his back. But he must have heard him as he got closer because without turning around Daryl shouted “You bes just go ‘way now I ain’t in no mood today”. That didn’t stop Rick though he knew Daryl did his best to seem tough and thick skinned like the nasty things some kids would say to him didn’t bother him any but he knew better he saw the boy on more than one occasion with unshed tears glistening in his eyes after someone would take a jab at him. He was almost to him when the boy yelled again “Yous really asking for a knuckle sandwich ain’t cha!”

“Well not really if you don’t mind” he responded with a lightness to his voice that didn’t belie the nerves he was feeling. Daryl turned around quickly upon hearing it was Rick that was approaching “What the hell you want Grimes?” 

“I was hoping… I mean do you… Uh can I sit with you for a minute?” he asked hopefully. 

Daryl stared at him for a few moments sizing up the curly haired boy “I guess so it’s a free Country ain’t it?” Rick had always been surprisingly nice to him so Daryl figured it would be OK at least it wasn’t someone coming to try and start a fight with him not that they ever won.

Rick took a calming breath as he settled down next to the other boy. They sat silently for a few minutes as Rick tried to calm his nerves a little, Daryl had taken a nearby stick and was using it to draw patterns in the dirt swirls, random shapes and what appeared to be arrows.

Feeling about as brave as he was ever going to get Rick broke the silence. “So you having a nice Valentine’s Day?” The only reply he got was a sarcastic little snort. “Well mine has been alright my mom made red velvet pancakes for breakfast they were really yummy”

“Good for you Grimes”

Rick took a final deep breath hoping that what he was about to do would not earn him a punch to the nose. He pulled the card from behind his back “I made you this” he said as he sat his masterpiece on Daryl’s unsuspecting lap.

And then nothing but silence for what seemed like hours to him as Daryl just stared down at the card in his lap. It was a big red heart outlined in gold glitter with a bunch of smaller pink and purple hearts glued onto it each meticulously outlined with even more glitter and in the center a small white heart where Rick had written in his very best handwriting “Happy Valentine’s Day Daryl!” the little white heart was only partially glued down so it could be flipped up and underneath it read “Will you be my Valentine?”. 

After what might have been an eternity Daryl finally sputtered “Wha… What’s this?”

“It’s a Valentine Card silly the center part lifts up. So uh do ya like it?”

Daryl still seemed stunned as he flipped the little heart up to see what was written on the other side. “Ya made this for me? Why? Why did you do that?”

Rick felt the butterflies in his stomach flapping around like crazy but he figured he hadn’t gotten punched yet so that had to be a good sign. “Because I like you Daryl and I want us to be friends”. He only just barely heard Daryl mumble the word friends in astonishment almost like he didn’t quite understand what the word meant.

“So do you want to be friends with me Daryl?”

Daryl tried his best to sound casual even though his heart felt like it was about to thump out of his chest from excitement he looked up at Rick through his mess of long bangs “Yeah I guess we could be friends. Even though ya are kinda a dork”. Both boys couldn’t help the smiles that cracked their faces after that and they started laughing. Once their fit of giggles had subsided Rick remembered he had a little something else for the other boy in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a box of conversation hearts and held them out to Daryl with a optimistic look on his face “You wanna share some?” he asked.

Daryl smirked as he grabbed for the box “Yeah I guess so even though these things taste like chalk”. They both had another little giggle at that. The two of them spent the rest of recess under that big Oak tree bumping shoulders and laughing at the sayings on the candy hearts. 

Rick didn’t know it at the time but that was only the second Valentine Daryl had ever received the first coming last year from Rick when they had shared a class room, but this one was far better than the store bought one he got last year from the boy because this one came straight from Rick’s heart. And when he got home he was going to hide it under the loose floor board in his closet where he had put the one from last year as well so it would be safe and he could look at them whenever he needed to.


End file.
